


The Hero Stays

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Hermione came into his life, Sirius thought it would save his marriage.  When Marlene left them, he raised Hermione on his own.  Now, she's graduating and he doesn't know whether he should invite Marlene to the ceremony.





	The Hero Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Veronica Mars

The day Hermione came into Sirius’ world was the best day of his life. He and Marlene had been married for two years when Dumbledore showed up with the toddler dozing in his arms. Her parents had been killed by Death Eaters and the little witch needed a home. Sirius had thought that the little girl would fix all the issues he and Marlene had been having, and it did for a couple of years.

But when Hermione was ten, Marlene left. She didn’t even say good-bye. Sirius woke up to his daughter holding the note Marlene had left for him. He ushered her to get ready for the day and wrote to Lily and James that he would be coming over and would explain then.

 

It took a couple of weeks for he and Hermione to fall into a rythme. Time passed and all too soon Hermione was getting ready to leave for the second term of her seventh year.

“You got everything you need?” Sirius asked, sitting down to breakfast.

“Yes, papa.” Hermione rolled her eyes affectionately.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you.” Sirius took a deep breath, “Do you want your mother to come to your graduation? I can track her down.”

“Why would I want her there?” Hermione looked up at her father in confusion, “Why are you asking?”

“It’s just that I never want you to think your mom’s the villivan in all this.” Sirius replied after a moment.

“Isn’t she?” Hermione asked, fixing her tea.

“No,” Sirius shook his head, “It’s not that simple.”

“Yeah, it is.” Hermione fired back, “The hero is the one that stays and the villian is the one that splits.”

“I don’t think that’s a health perspective,” Sirius sighed, wondering if he should have gotten her a mind healer after Marlene left.

“It’s healthier than me pining away every day, praying she’ll come home.” Hermione replied. Standing up, she said, “Look, if she wanted to be part of my life, she’s had eight years to write. She hasn’t.”

With that, Hermione walked grabbed her mug and walked upstairs to get ready to go back to school.


End file.
